There She Was
by Raiderday
Summary: What happens when Ron Weasley finally figures out what he had been missing? A short little one-shot that just came into my head RonxHermione


**There She was….**

He didn't understand it…how could someone so gorgeous be so smart at the same time? It just didn't make sense to him. There she was, the woman of his dreams, just sitting there on the couch reading a book. The fire that was roaring in the fireplace, made her creamy, white skin, glow. In the last six years that he knew Hermione Granger, he never once took the time to look at her.

Ronald Billius Weasley stood at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room absolutely dumbfounded of this smart woman. When he had first met her, he found her annoying. No that was an understatement. He found the bushy, haired girl to be stuck up, rude, and annoying. Though she probably thought the same about him.

He never even once thought that the small frame of one Miss. Granger would turn into the woman that he saw sitting there. How could he have missed this stage of her life? How had he not noticed the curves that now were installed in his 'Mione? At this point he wished he would've really looked at her sooner, because he might have been able to do something about it. He might've been able to get a hold of one Miss. Hermione Granger. Instead he watched as boys, who had noticed before he did…was he always so oblivious? Did he really have the emotional range of a teaspoon, as the delicate girl in question had once said? He sighed as he thought of this morning when Dean Thomas, a boy in their year had walked up and shamelessly started flirting with his 'Mione.

Wait, since when did he think of her as his? If she had been able to listen to his thought, which he was happy she couldn't because she would find things he didn't want her to know that he was thinking about, she would've definitely killed him. That wouldn't have gone over so well. Just the thought of it made his face whiten. No he still didn't know how something so simple as the fire raging and her reading a book could make him think about her this way. Why was he cursed with having to watch from afar?

Why didn't he just walk up to her and tell her that he liked her? Well because he was almost certain that no girl like Hermione, would like a bumbling idiot like himself. Now he knew Harry had said many times that Ron was being an idiot when it came to Hermione, but he never knew why…until this moment when he could see her, so clearly. He had made up his mind. He was finally going to make his move; he just hoped she didn't kill him.

As he walked over to the couch that she was currently sitting on, he remembered to tell himself to breath…just breath. In what felt like forever he finally got to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh Ron, What's up?" She asked as she looked into the eyes of what seemed to be a very determined man. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and sighed. What got into him? She asked herself.

Ron didn't take the time to answer. He took the book out of her hands, and put his hands on either side of her on the couch. He wasn't going to let her go.

"Ron…Why di-" She was about to ask but her words were caught in her throat as something took her lips. She was surprised when Ron had pinned her into the couch, but this…what had gotten into Ron? He was kissing her. And before she knew it, she was kissing him back.

Ron relaxed, as she finally after seemed like forever was kissing him back. He smiled into the kiss and moved one of the hands from the couch to her neck as he pulled her closer. Sure he had only kissed one other person, that person being Lavender, but this kiss was mind-blowing. The best thing he had ever done in his life.

Hermione sighed into the kiss as she grabbed his tie and if possible pulled herself closer to him. She could feel him smile, and that made everything better for her. She didn't think that she still liked the idiot, but by the way she was reacting to him, it was most definite.

As Ron pulled back needing the air he smiled at the word that popped out of her mouth. That one word, he knew that he was wrong about her liking him. And that one word made everything change in his life forever.

"Finally…"


End file.
